Pretty Cure All Stars ReM!X: Tomodachi no Chikara!
is Ahim de Famille's first combinational crossover move concert which is very similar to Pretty Cure All Stars: GoGo Dream Live & Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre which this series features from It's a movie made to celebrate the dance and the concert of mashup season. This is a dance production featuring the Pretty Cures from seasons Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart through to LoliRock Pretty Cure! The production includes both, a storyline and dance scenes. This movie concert was duration at two hours. Story Coming Soon Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret *Kiryuu Kaoru / Cure Bright *Kiryuu Michiru / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hanasaki Kaoruko / Cure Flower *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender *Mirage / Cure Mirage *International Cures *Ohana / Cure Sunset *Olina Cure Wave *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Haruka Minako / Cure Kick *Aosora Nami / Cure Dive *Hikaru Rina / Cure Jump *Midorigawa Yuriko / Cure Blow *Kurohane Eren / Cure Gear *Kuraidendo Tenaya / Cure Sway *Enaji Kinri / Cure Push *Enaji Ginri / Cure Pull *Shabondama Yumi / Cure Bubble *Dochira Mizu / Cure Sea *Shinjumi Kira / Cure Pearl *Zazzoke Rayo / Cure Weed *Hogarai Mecia / Cure Shell *Liona Takamachi / Cure Cable *Opalite Terranova / Cure Bolt *Vivian Sherman / Cure Neutron *Ebony White / Cure Techno *Diane Martin / Cure Surge *Bella Takamachi / Cure Wire *Mojiretsu Yumi / Cure Ribbon *Otogibanashi Hiragi / Cure Holly *Netsuretsuna Kirameki / Cure Glow *Shinrin Matsu / Cure Forest *Gassho Utano / Cure Chorus *Miraiji Tokei / Cure Polarid *Fukai Kaiyo / Cure Ocean *Bakufu Haretsu / Cure Blast *Senkai Mawasu / Cure Swivel *Shinjitsu Kan / Cure Truth *Takino Kiri / Cure Mist *Ryoku Denki / Cure Electron *Daisukimi Iris / Cure Heartful *Mikadzukikei Auriana / Cure Crescent *Kagayaku Talia / Cure Amazonite Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Malipo *Tarte *Chiffon *Azukina *Pickruns *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Aloalo *PhanPhan *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Baburu *Oshan *Pearu *Uwido *Sheru *Doctor Kris *General Hiro *Watts *Radio *Wire *Jazz *Lolo *Lala *Vivid *Neon *Metallic *Pastel *NijiIro Other Characters *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Kujou Hikaru *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yuriko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Hyuuga Minori *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo *Masuko Mika *Bunbee *Kouta Washio *Momozono Ayumi *Yamabuki Tadashi *Chinen Daisuke *Kaoru *Minami Shun *Kurumi Ryunosuke *Tada Kanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kawarino *Natsuki Ai *Natsuki Yu *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Akimoto Madoka *Otaka *Jii-ya / Sakamoto *Kouta Washio *King Donuts *Princess Crepe *King Montblanc *Momozono Keitarou *Yamabuki Tadashi *Nishi Hayato *Chinen Miyuki *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Tiramisu *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Momoka *Mephisto *Aprodite *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Otokochi *Sakuma Toshiko *Sawai Naomi *Hojo Maria *Shiku Nanami *Midorikawa Siblings *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Brian Taylor *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Nishijima Waon *Higashiyama Seika *Ban Kenji *Aono Remi *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *Aida Kentaro *Aida Ayumi *Ira *Michiko *Okoda Joe *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Regina *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Aino Masuru *Omori Ai *Omori Yoko *Omori Ine *Kaidou Yuya *Jindaji Mami *Prince Kanata *Nanase Yui *Shirogane-san *Himitsuno Makoto *Himitsuno Raina *Himitsuno Airi *Himitsuno Yuki *Kaizama Keira *Kaizama Kaito *Haruka Gaku *Haruka Kazumi *Haruka Tae *Aosora Niji *Aosora Emi *Hikaru Maya *Hikaru Seito *Midorigawa Hayato *Midorigawa Saike *Enaji Minri *Enaji Sinri *Enaji Ayuri *Enaji Esumi *Mr. Sentai *Tsukigane Indigo *Dendono Reesha *Esumi Sosuke *Kousaka Renn *Royama Saki *Jo Hant *Ishihara Gunpei *Sutou Hiroto *Sutou Miu *BOMPER *Robotto Dendo *Leonel Takanachi *Rex Takamachi *Felina Takamachi *Alvin Stronghold *Lolly Watkins *Akarui Niji *Kaizoku Nathaniel *Chikyuu Matt Villains Coming Soon Movie-exclusive Characters Coming Soon Trivia *The Super Cutie Honey Cures didn't appear because there are deceased. The cause of death due to decision, or might til all characters were destroyed. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Atlantos Pretty Cure! Category:Electric Shock Pretty Cure! Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:LoliRock Pretty Cure! Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure! related series